


2017 Comment Fics_March

by lil_1337



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Low Expectations  
> Prompt: MCU, any m/m, delicious plan  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Characters/Pairing: Peter Parker + Wade Wilson

"Peter! Peter, Peter, Peter, the most handsome arachnid in all all of New York." 

Peter side eyed Wade, the beginnings of a frown creasing his forehead. "What did you do?" 

"I'm shocked and hurt that you immediately assume I did something wrong. Can't I just admire how lovely you look in the glow of the neon? Am I so mean spirited that you think I would only compliment you to get in your good graces?" Wade's sad expression and puppy dog eyes might have been convincing if the person he was talking to didn't know him well or at all, sadly, Peter did not fit into either of those categories.

"Yes you can and yes you would." 

Wade huffed then shrugged, clearly beaten at his own game. "I might have ordered pizza, and bread sticks. Possibly sodas and dessert as well. Unfortunately, I seem to have left my wallet in my other super crime fighting suit.

"Oh." Peter blinked, surprised. "That's all? No explosions? No hired hit men coming to the door in the middle of the night?" 

"Yep. Though I wouldn't rule out the hit men. It's been a weird week, even by my standards." 

Peter shook his head as he reached for his wallet. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
